


Orange Roses

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is in love, Language of Flowers, M/M, So is Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Orange Roses- Fascination</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

When John Watson first met Sherlock Holmes he fell in love with his brain first. He was amazed by the man's capabilities, astounded by his quick wit, and   
fascinated by his arrogant nature. He knew that living with the man was going to be difficult, if their first day together was anything to judge by. Nothing, however could prepare him for actually being flatmates with the man. Because for a genius, Sherlock spent a lot of time acting like a petulant five year   
old. It took some time, but John learned to move past that, and they settled into a routine.

But it didn't matter how many times they worked on cases together and how many times John was subjected to Sherlock's rapid fire deductions, because   
it never got old. He would always be hanging on to every word, and he lived for those half-smiles, the little smirks Sherlock would throw his way whenever the   
man was particularly proud of himself. He could read Sherlock better than anyone.

  
And that was why, when he accepted the way he was feeling, and got over the fact that he was head over heels in love with his best friend, he   
realized that the feelings may be reciprocated. It was the little things, really. The way Sherlock knew not to bother him if he'd had a bad day at the   
clinic. The small smile he reserved only for John when no one else was looking. Stopping at a restaurant when John was hungry, even if he wouldn't eat a single   
bite. They all added up. And therein lay John's dilemma, how do you woo a man who has a flair for the dramatic, yet is scathing of sentiment?

Sherlock awoke one morning, after having slept properly for the first time in weeks, to find himself face to face with a bouquet of orange roses. He stared at   
them for a second, confused, and then smiled.

I take it you know of my feelings for you? -S.H

What can I say? You fascinate me. -J.W

In a flat in Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes let out a quiet laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
